Usuario discusión:Battle Surgeon
Regiones Hola, solo te escribo, para agradecerte la iniciativa que has tenido de ir rellenando las regiones espaciales. Permiteme sugerirte q si quieres, claro, podrías hacer el artículo de la Galaxia y así tendriamos los 2 primeros escalones del tema espacial completos. Gracias por todo el esfuerzo y ánimo. --KSK 16:55 25 jun 2007 (UTC) *OK, KSK!!! Ahora estaba trabajando en el artículo de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, cuando acabe (que será ya mismo) me pondré manos a la obra con la Galaxia. No hay problema ;) Por cierto, cuando te refieres a los dos primeros escalones del tema espacial, cuál es el otro? :P Por curiosidad hehe... Battle Surgeon :*Podríamos decír que los escalones de orden ascendente en amplitud a descendente serían algo así como: :::* La Galaxia (1er escalón) :::* Regiones (2do escalón) :::* Sectores, rutas y espacios :::* Planetas :::* Lugares de los planetas, ciudades, etc. --KSK 20:25 25 jun 2007 (UTC) :* Magníco trabajo con el artículo de la galaxia :D Mi más sincera enhorabuena. --KSK 21:25 30 jun 2007 (UTC) Listado de criaturas Veo que has hecho una traducción de una larga lista de criaturas. Si te parece bien voy a ver si alguien del diccionario inglés-español de Star Wars lo puede revisar y añade la lista al diccionario para que las traducciones aceptadas sean definitivas. Buen trabajo --KSK 15:41 8 ago 2007 (UTC) *Tengo las siguientes dudas: Colo claw, cabra arbórea, scurrier, babosa espacial. El resto que estaban mal ya los he redireccionado. --KSK 16:08 8 ago 2007 (UTC) :*Si tuvieses casualmente un archivo doc o similar en el que cada nombre salga emparejado con su traducción sería de gran ayuda para actualizar el diccionario. --KSK 16:12 8 ago 2007 (UTC) :*Sí, claro! He hecho la lista, más que nada porque veo que los listados son bastante útiles y sobretodo visuales, que ayudan a ordenar todo el follón que es Star Wars hehe. Yo he hecho una lista en que he dudado muchísimo al poner nombres, porque muchos son a mi parecer. Espero y deseo que se me critique y razone todo y cada uno de ellos :P, así poder llegar a un acuerdo común. Es un trabajo largo y difícil que creo que se puede ir haciendo gota a gota, hasta llegar a la perfección :D. A ver, respecto a las dudas que tienes. Vamos por partes: ::*Colo claw: En inglés, colo claw fish. Claw (garra). Pez garra colo. Si hay alguna fuente que diga que se llama colo claw a secas, que así sea. ::*Cabra arbórea: En inglés, blase tree goat. Son cabras que viven colgando de los árboles blase. Yo la traducí como cabra arborícola blase, pero encuentro mas apropiado cabra de los árboles blase. Arbórea es un término que no se utiliza mucho para definir especies, sino que se utiliza más el término arborícola. Se puede apreciar en animales reales, como la rana arborícola verde australiana, el puercoespín arborícola o el varano arborícola. ::*Scurrier: Lo he traducido como escurridizo. Scurry quiere decir algo como escapar rápido, esconderse. Si hay alguna fuente en castellano que ponga scurrier, lo mismo digo hehe. ::*Babosa espacial: Es lo mismo que un exogorth. Más cosas, tengo un documento de word con los nombres en castellano, me pondré a emparejarlos con los nombres en inglés y colgaré la lista aquí mismo o dónde os vaya mejor. Siento si tardo un poco en colgarla... :P Battle Surgeon Listado de criaturas (con su traducción en inglés) Los iré colgando poco a poco, algo así como letra por letra o como pueda... :P Battle Surgeon *Ácaro cortante (shear mite) *Ácaro de las piedras (stone mite) *Accipíptero (Accipiptero) *Acklay (Acklay) *Adar (Adar) *Aiwha (Aiwha) *Akorec (Akorec) *Ala de día (Daywing) *Ala de las ciénagas (Bogwing) *Altagak (Altagak) *Amfihidro (Amphi-Hydrus) *Anakkona (Anakkona) *Ángel de ceniza (Ash angel) *Anguila adegana (Adegan eel) *Anguila Dashta (Dashta eel) *Anguila-salmuera (Brine-eel) *Anooba (Anooba) *Arachnor (Arachnor) *Arácnido caníbal (Cannibal arachnid) *Arácnido de combate (Combat arachnid) *Araña árbol de Telkadis (Telkadis hiding tree spider) *Araña criadora (Rearing spider) *Araña de energía (Energy spider) *Araña saltadora (Jumping spider) *Araña-pozo bothana (Bothan well-spider) *Arma temida (Dread weapon) *Armadid (Armadid) *Armadillo de Kalarba (Kalarba armadillo) *Arqet (Arqet) *Asesino marino opee (Opee sea killer) *Aryx (Aryx) *Asyyyriak (Asyyyriak) *Aviador de plasma gigante (Giant plasma-flier) *Avispa colosal (Colossus wasp) *Avispa de la fiebre (Fever wasp) *Avril (Avril) *Babosa (Slug) *Babosa duracrete (Duracrete slug) *Babosa de las nieves (Snow slug) *Babosa del granito (Granite slug) *Babosa gorryl (Gorryl slug) *Babosa k'lor (K’lor’slug) *Bageraset (Bageraset) *Banda (Banda) *Bandara (Bandara) *Bandigo (Bandigo) *Bantha (Bantha) *Bantha de Kashyyyk (Kashyyyk bantha) *Barri (Barri) *Beck-tori (Beck-tori) *Behemoth del Inframundo (Behemoth from the World Below) *Beldon (Beldon) *Bentail (Bentail) *Bergruutfa (Bergruutfa) *Besiioth tedeliano (Tedellian besiioth) *Bestia buldo (Buldobeast) *Bestia crisálida (Chrysalide beast) *Bestia de captura (Capture beast) *Bestia de las tormentas (Storm beast) *Bestia dray (Dray beast) *Bestia ter (Terbeast) *Bestia vigía (Watch-beast) *Bicho de las arenas tatooiniano (Tatooinian sand bug) *Blastail (Blastail) *Blurrg (Blurrg) *Boetay (Boetay) *Bogey (Bogey) *Bol (Bol) *Bolotauro (Bolotaur) *Bolstyngar (Bolstyngar) *Boma (Boma) *Borcatu (Borcatu) *Bordok (Bordok) *Borhek (Borhek) *Bursa (Bursa) *Cabeza de fuego rhinnaliano (Rhinnalian firehead) *Cabra de los árboles blase (Blase tree goat) *Calamar diablo (Demonsquid) *Calamar gigante (Giant squid) *Calamar volador (Air squid) *Caminazancos (Stiltwalker) *Can-cell (Can-cell) *Cangrejo de fondo (Sink crab) *Cangrejo lapa (Hitcher crab) *Cangrejo nadador (Swimming crab) *Cannok (Cannok) *Caraboosa (Caraboosa) *Cazatalentos de Coromon (Coromon headhunter) *Cherfero (Cherfer) *Chiaki (Chiaki) *Chiilak (Chiilak) *Cisne alderaaniano (Alderaanian swan) *Cochlera (Cochlera) *Comesangre oskano (Oskan blood eater) *Concha seafah (Seafah shellfish) *Conejito acróbata (Tumblebunny) *Conejo (Rabbit) *Corcel droffi (Droffi steed) *Corinathoth (Corinathoth) *Corona de seda (Crown of Silk) *Correaullidos (Howlrunner) *Corrina (Corrina) *Cowlpup (Cowlpup) *Cratsch (Cratsch) *Crebik armado de Troos (Troos armoured crebik) *Cristal viviente anothiano (Anothian living crystal) *Croator (Croator) *Crynoide (Crynoid) *Cthon (Cthon) *Cu-pa (Cu-pa) Noticias Oye, Battle, no hace falta que sigas si lo estas comprobando ya con el diccionario de terminos y agregandolos. Por otro lado decirte que me mandes un mail (en mi usuario le das a Enviar correo electrónico a este usuario) para saber tu direccion... y a ver si podemos hablar x messenger o similar. Me han propuesto una entrevista para una web para promocionar la wiki y querria que tu tb fueses entrevistado junto con otros usuarios. Un saludo. --KSK 22:35 14 ago 2007 (UTC) Cade y Darth Krayt Hola Battle Surgeon, creo que Darth Krayt y Cade Skywalker ya está completo así que cuando quieras pasate por su página para ver si pasa la prueba de los Inquisidores y además ya no tiene ningún enlace en rojo en la presentación , están subidas todas las fotos completada la personalidad etc. --Manuelin 14:11 16 sep 2007 (UTC) *Gracias, Manuelin. Los ojaré tan pronto como pueda. Battle Surgeon Gran Guerra Sith Saludos, Battle. KSK me comentaba que estás trabajando en el artículo de la Gran Guerra Sith. Yo pensaba comenzar a trabajar en él en más o menos un mes, y ya tenía traducidas un par de páginas. Dado que es un artículo bastante extenso, tal vez pudiéramos dividirlo entre nosotros, o si quieres puedes hacerlo por completo y yo me dedico a hacer las batallas y rellenar enlaces en rojo. ¿Qué opinas? 18:57 12 may 2008 (UTC) *Hola, Jedabak! La verdad es que en dos semanas entro en el mes de exámenes finales y no me pasaré mucho por la wiki, así que me parece genial si quieres colaborar. Yo tengo traducidas unas 5 páginas de Word de las 40 que ocupa. Veo que no voy a tocar mucho el artículo hasta el julio, así que lo que podemos hacer es que yo inicio el artículo en la wiki con lo que tengo y tú puedes continuarlo. Sin prisas ni ninguna presión. Cuando pueda volver a pillar el ritmo, lo hacemos entre los dos, si es que no has acabado. Así que te pongo lo que tengo aquí. --Battle Surgeon 19:30 14 may 2008 (UTC+1) *Muy bien, me parece una buena opción. Ya que es un artículo bastante largo los progresos serán lentos, así que no creo que para julio esté acabado, pues va a haber una gran cantidad de enlaces rojos que llenar (y sobre todo por el Proyecto Tales of the Jedi, en el que quieren que cada batalla y personaje sea un Artículo Destacado o Bueno... ambición y calidad). Pero bueno, eso ya se verá en su momento. Por cierto, suerte con los exámenes.-- 17:54 14 may 2008 (UTC) *Gracias ;) Poco a poco quedará un buen artículo. Ya lo tienes colgado. --Battle Surgeon 19:59 14 may 2008 (UTC+1) Fundadores Saludos, Battle, justamente se me había olvidado eso de los Fundadores de la República, y me puse a buscar para estar seguro. Aquí dice que Coruscant, Tepasi, Caamas, Corellia, Duro, Humbarine, Axum, Kuat, Giju, Alsakan, Alderaan y probablemente Chandrila y Shawken fueron Fundadores del Núcleo, y aquí (al final del primer párrafo) dice que los Fundadores del Núcleo fundaron la República Galáctica. No hay más información aparte de esa, puras vaguedades. Por lo que puedo entender, Alderaan, Coruscant, Chandrila y Corellia sí fueron Fundadores del Núcleo y de la República, mas aparentemente no fueron los únicos. Por supuesto, como eso pasó hace 25,000 años, es de esperarse que los datos no sean confiables ni completos...--Jedabak 19:07 7 jun 2008 (UTC) Refuerzos ¡Excelente! ya falta poco para terminar el artículo, unas 10 páginas más o menos. Si quieres puedes terminarlo tú, yo casi termino la parte de la Batalla de Yavin, así que pudieras hacer lo demás a partir de las Consecuencias de la Guerra, para que así tu participación sea mayor y recibas los puntos de la Misión Wikificar. Espero que hayas salido bien en tus exámenes.--Jedabak 20:58 26 jun 2008 (UTC) Gran Guerra Sith Qué bien, nos tardamos un poco pero finalmente ya está listo un, como dices, muy buen artículo. *Aplausos* (Je je). La idea que propones me parece genial, justamente había pensado en que requeriríamos una manera de coordinarnos en ese aspecto, y la solución que planteas es perfecta. Igualmente, sería interesante colaborar en algún artículo grande, que los hay muchos, pues gran parte de los temas de Tales of the Jedi son buenos o destacados; de esta forma si en el futuro en esta Wiki son buenos o destacados el crédito se nos de a ambos, o a alguien más si también puede colaborar. Justamente hace unos días comencé a traducir el artículo de Satal Keto, más o menos extenso, que es Artículo Destacado en la Wookiee. Me preguntaba si podíamos crear un "proyecto" como los de la Wookieepedia, Proyecto Tales of the Jedi o Proyecto Gran Guerra Sith, para así incentivar la participación en este arco temático, ¿qué opinas?--Jedabak 00:56 3 jul 2008 (UTC) :Felicitaciones, compañero, pues nustro esfuerzo ha rendido frutos: La Gran Guerra Sith es un artículo destacado.--Jedabak 21:29 10 ago 2008 (UTC) Enlaces en Rojo de la Gran Guerra Sith *Amanoa *Ambria *Andur Sunrider *Batalla de Iziz (Guerras de las Bestias) *Batalla de Korriban (Antiguas Guerras Sith) (Jedabak)√ *Batalla de Yavin IV (Gran Guerra Sith) (Jedabak)√ *Carbonita *Casus Belli 15 *Champions of the Force *Ciudad Galáctica *Cónclave en la Estación Exis *Cortar la Fuerza *Cosechador de la Fuerza *Crado *Dace Diath *Dark Apprentice *Dark Empire Sourcebook *Darth Bane: Path of Destruction *Destrucción de Ambria *Droide de guerra Basilisk *Firestorm *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Gran Biblioteca Jedi *Gran Guerra Hiperespacial *Heritage of the Sith *Hoggon *Holonet News Vol. 531 47 *Hssiss *Ilusión de la Fuerza *Imperio Oscuro *Insurrección Política del Sistema Emperatriz Teta *Invasor de Lorell *Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe *Kith Kark *Korun (Jedabak) *Le facteur X *Magia Sith *Making Star Wars Comics Come Alive *Massassi *Merodeador Nelori *Neti *Notas finales de Imperio Oscuro *Ommin (Battle Surgeon) *Ood Bnar *Oss Wilum *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Primera Batalla de Onderon (Insurrección Naddista) *Qrrrl Toq *Raxus Prime *Republic Commando: Triple Zero *Rhen Var *Satal Keto (Jedabak) *Sebban Keto (Jedabak) *Secrets of the Sisar Run *Segunda Batalla de Onderon (Insurrección Naddista) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook *Star Wars: Rebellion (videojuego) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego) *Star Wars Adventure Journal 11 *Star Wars Adventure Journal 15 *Star Wars Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO *Star Wars Insider 88 *Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement *Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming *Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Flashpoint *Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2 *Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 23: Knights of Suffering, Part 2 *Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Part 3 *Star Wars Republic:Show of Force *Star Wars Timeline Gold *Sueño de Cay *Sylvar *Tales of the Jedi (audio) *Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio) *Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force *Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side *Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Death of a Dark Jedi *Tales of the Jedi: Redemption *Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 1: A Gathering of Jedi *Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising *Tales of the Jedi: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider *Tales of the Jedi: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon *Tales of the Jedi 1: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 1 *Tales of the Jedi 2: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 2 *Tales of the Jedi Companion *Tchuukthai *Terentatek *The Dark Side Sourcebook *The Essential Chronology *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Most Dangerous Foe *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *The Official Star Wars Fact File 14 *The Official Star Wars Fact File 20 *The Official Star Wars Fact File 119 *Tierras Sombrías (Jedabak) *Thule *Tortura *Warb Null :*Me parece que esta lista deberíamos ponerla en la parte de discusión del artículo de la Gran Guerra Sith, para que sea de más fácil acceso para otros usuarios, ¿qué opinas?--Jedabak 17:02 4 jul 2008 (UTC) ¿como creo una nueva pagina? hola,quisira saber como puedo crear una pagina. espero que me puedan responder para poder crear una nuevas pagina. gracias. --Gabriel3df 13:35 3 ene 2009 (UTC)gabriel AYUDA soy nuevo en la star wars wikia y acabo de crear mi pagina de usuario y no se como poner las etiquetas. esas de que "este usuario apolla tal cosa" y me gustaria saber como ponerlas necesito ke me digan!!!!!! ayuda!!! broer que tal soy nuevo aqui y tenia un par de preguntas 1)donde puedo leer la historia que hay entre el episodio 3 y el episodio 4? 2)que puedo leer para saber sobre la historia en general de star wars osea porque puedo empezar y asi que ir leyendo? muhcas gracias de antemano Rango Hola Battle, he eliminado tu rango de Administrador con la intención de poder convocar elecciones próximamente. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 15:38 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:BanderaDinamarca.svg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:20 11 may 2011 (UTC) --R2-D6t 14:52 9 jun 2012 (UTC) --R2-D6t 14:57 9 jun 2012 (UTC)